The Geeks Always Get The Girls
by Panda-Adrilyne
Summary: Kiku Honda is quiet, shy, refined. Alfred F. Jones is loud, egotistic, and the 'hero' of the world! So why do girls fawn over Kiku than him! Well Alfred Jones is going to find out! Will he find out the easy way or the hard way? HS AU Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:  
Hello! This Panda-Adrilyne! Now, this isn't my first fan fiction nor is this my first time on this website. I had an old account, but I forgot my password and the e-mail I used for it...heheh ^^;; Anyways, this IS my first Hetalia fic and I am new to the fandom. It's only been a month since I was introduced to it so be kind if I make any mistakes in this fic or in the future ^^ Thank you for taking the time to read my work! *bows*

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the wonderful characters! However I do own Adrianna who is actually me and my friend Rachel actually owns Rachel... yeah you get it XD:

Details: Ano... This was originally a fic I made out of fun based on a plot my friend, Rachel, made. This is based as a High School fic meaning all the Hetalia characters are in an International high school. So please, if you have a constructive criticism, please don't hesitate to tell me. I accept any advice...except flames! Flames are bad... *hides from flames* ;____;

* * *

_**The Geeks Always Get The Girls**_

_//One-shot//_

Arthur Kirkland rose an eyebrow as his rival and best friend, Alfred ... not that he'll say that out loud... stomped into the classroom and sat next to him, fuming. Now, it wasn't rare to see the young man sulk from time to time, however, it wasn't common either, mind you. Arthur sighed and closed his book, annoyed and knowing that he's going to have to be the one to ask what was wrong, but before he was able to do so, Alfred turned to him and began to rant.

"Arthur!" he wailed. "Am I...overrated?"

Arthur's eye and mouth twitched, as if he wanted to laugh or yell, but doesn't. Instead, he looked as the other male in disbelief.

"You're angry because someone called you overrated?" The blond asked. The brunette nodded furiously, as if he was about burst into tears any second, a Francis move. Arthur rolled his eyes and shuddered a little at the thought of Alfred turning into a frog like that idiot, Francis.

Shaking his head, Arthur spoke again. "Who called you 'overrated'?"

"ADRI AND RAE!" Alfred flailed.

Arthur rose an eyebrow.

"THOSE TWO GIRLS WHO SIT IN THE BACK OF THE ROOM!" Arthur scoffed.

"I know who they are, you nit. What I don't see is how the comments from those two girls can get you so riled up."

"WHAT'S NOT TO SEE?! THEY'RE EVIL!"

"They are high school girls! They are judgmental!" Arthur countered. "And speaking of which, what did YOU do to make them call you overrated?" He asked even though the answer was clear to see.

Alfred F. Jones loves to boost his ego, just as any other male, but the problem with him is that his head is so filled up with wild and idiotic ideas, he ACTUALLY believes that he's going to be the world's hero. How delusional.

"Well it happened like this..."

~Flashback~

Alfred was walking down the main hallway of the school, humming happily until...

"Kiku-kun!" A female voice squealed as the one named Kiku murmered a shy hello. Alfred looked up to see Rachel Yearwood and Adrianna Guzman with the shy and refined, Kiku Honda. Rachel was loosely hanging from his neck, concidering she was a bit shorter than the male, while Adrianna was clinging to Kiku's arm. All the while, Kiku had on a flushed face and shyly sideglanced, unsure what to do or say.

Alfred's mouth dropped. Why would these two girls, fawn over some...some... GEEK?! It is definitely not in the status quo! The young 'hero' decided instead of running into the situation like he always does, maybe he'll try to persude the two girls to hang out with him! It looks like poor Kiku is too polite to say something to them.

If he can convince Adri and Rae to come with him, Kiku would be free of the troublesome two! The plan is fool proof and a win-win situation. That could only be thought up by a true hero!

Yeah...right.

'It's time to put on the act!' Alfred thought to himself as he put on a big grin.

"Good Morning!" He greeted with a wave as he walked up towards the three. The greeting was returned with a "Morning!" "Good morning." and a "Ohayo gozaimasu."

Alfred raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh. I didn't know you three knew each other." He stated in fake confusion.

"Yeah, we have a few classes with Kiku-kun." Adri stated. Kiku nodded stiffly in confirmation.

"Hmm..." Alfred hummed. The other three looked at him questioningly. Alfred chucked.

"You ok there, Kiku? These two aren't suffercating you, are they? They can be handful."

"I-Iie... It's fi-"

"Who are you calling a handful?!" Rachel flailed. "You're twice the handful we are!"

Alfred sweat dropped.

"I'm just saying. Why are you two following him anyways? Class is going to begin soon..."

"Because!~ He has an adorable accent! And he's also a gentlemen!" Rachel gushed as she nuzzed his the young swordsman's cheek, causing him to flush again.

"Plus," Adrianna began. "He's just plain cute! Ka-wa-ii~ He reminds me so much of a panda!" The boy sideglanced again; his flush turning crimson.

"A-Arigato gozaimasu..." he murmered. The girls gushed again.

"So you two like the quiet types, eh?" Alfred asked. Oh great, Matthew is rubbing off on him. The two girls nodded happily.

"Hmm... how do you two feel about... I don't know... the hero type?"

"Nah." The two answered immediately. Alfred anime fell.

"Why not?" He asked nervously.

"Because..."

"Honestly..."

"They are too overrated." They answered together.

'O-Overrated?!' Alfred thought in horror.

"The hero role has been played out."

'Played out?!'

"Hollywood killed the whole hero scene for me." The two girls chattered and agreed amongst themselves, not noticing that they just busted the Hero's ego.

~End of Flashback~

"Oh Bloody hell..." Arthur face-palmed as Alfred teared up by the memory.

"Isn't horrible Artie?!" Arthur's eye twitched at the nickname.

"Honestly..." Arthur muttered. "Well if you ask me-"

"Ohoho~ Is Alfred having woman trouble already? Such hormones!" Ugh...Francis. Francis flipped his blond hair in amusement.

"I DO NOT HAVE GIRL TROUBLE! THOSE TWO HAVE...MALE TROUBLE! HOW CAN THEY PICK A GEEK OVER THE HERO?!" Alfred wailed.

"Ah but the hero is overrated, no?" A lighter voice asked. Arthur shuddered...Ivan.

"If we are speaking about modern times, then but of course the females will go for the realistic, yes?"

'He makes a point..." Arthur thought as he turned to see Alfred sulking once again.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Another asked. This time it was Yao. "You need to stop acting so childish and deal with it, aru." Whoops...that plucked that last string.

"WHAT SHOULD I DO, ARTHUR?!" Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I was trying to say before the interruptions..." He glanced at the three who grinned back sheepishly. "...That you should give up."

.........................

"WHAT?!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL! I'M RIGHT HERE YOU BLOKE!" Arthur sighed again. "If you at least try to behave then maybe you'll actually get attention from women. Kiku gets attention because he is modest, unlike you."

Alfred actually thought about this.

"And I don't know if you heard." Alfred looked up.

"The geeks always get the girls." The four out of five allies said in unison as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Poor Alfred passed out from shock.

* * *

A/N: Aww... poor Alfred XD; So how was it? Please Review even if you didn't like it that much! I'll try to do better next time! But thank you so much for trying this out!


	2. Chapter 2

(Semi-)Author's Note: Hiya everyone! This is Rae. Yeah, the Rae from Panda-Adrilyne's 'The Geeks Always Get The Girls'. Adri's out of commission right now, unfortunately, she's having some computer troubles... So you have to put up with me! But don't worry, she'll be back.. Eventually. For now, I'll be helping out with The Geeks Always Get The Girls. So here, enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Neither of us owns Hetalia or any of the characters in it. But we do own ourselves. o: Dom is another friend of ours who'll be joining.

Please, rate and review, but no flamers, thanks! (:

~Rae

---------

'Geeks always get the girls, huh...?'

Alfred sat on his bed, cross-legged, his chin in his hand and his eyes staring at the ceiling, his lips pouted out as he contemplated what his friends told him earlier that day.

'I'll just have to be more geeky... I can do this! The hero can do anything!'

He leapt off his bed and fled the room, cackling, to find supplies. Matthew heard Al from his room, and groaned, hugging his stuffed polar bear tighter to his chest. "It's gonna be a loooong night, eh, Kumajirou...?" The polar bear just stared up at him with its glassy black eyes.

-----

The next day, Arthur Kirkland could hardly believe his eyes. He blinked a few times and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his palm, then squinted a little more at the figure trotting down the road and waving at him. That couldn't be Alfred Jones... Could it...? Bloody hell, it was!

The American teen was dressed in tan slacks that were belted way too high on his waist, a white, collared, button-up, short-sleeved shirt with a red and white striped tie, and sandals, with socks. In his pocket was a bunch of pens, and his hair was neatly combed, save for that one pesky strand that always popped up. He was also wearing glasses, which Arthur could bet he'd stolen from Matthew. "Hiya, Artie!" Alfred greeted, grinning and flashing a V For Victory sign at his British friend. Arthur stood frozen for a few seconds, staring in disbelief. Finally, he found his voice again.

"Blimey, mate." He croaked, looking Alfred up and down. "What'd you do to yourself...?"

"I took everyone's advice!"

"To look like a bloody fool...?"

"No, silly! The geeks always get the girls! Now I'm a geek!" Alfred opened his arms wide, and threw his head back, announcing joyously to the world. "I'm ready for my harem of adoring girls!"

There was a long silence. Arthur rubbed the back of his head and groaned. "For a while I'd forgotten why I'm embarrassed to be around you, Alfred." He muttered. "Now I think I remember."

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur. "You're just jealous. We'll see how the ladies like it by the end of the day!" He claimed. Arthur just nodded, rolling his eyes. "Right. Let's just get to class..." He grabbed Alfred by the tie and dragged him into the school.

"Isn't this cool? I'm totally like a hero with a secret identity!"

"Hush, Alfred."

"Hiya, ladies~!"

"Shut. Up."

Alfred waved at a group of girls, who burst into fits of giggles. His cheeks flushed with pride, and he elbowed Arthur in the ribs. "See? See? They like me! This geek thing is working out perfectly-"

"Bloody HELL!!" A voice exclaimed. Arthur and Alfred turned to see their friend Dominique, a fiery redheaded Brit, standing in front of Adrianna and Rachel, at their lockers. Dom's jaw was hanging open, her dark brown eyes wide with disbelief. "Is that ALFIE?! Look, look, the one next to Arthur!" She pointed. Rachel turned from her locker, pushing her glasses up slightly on the bridge of her nose, and almost dropped her books in surprise. "Holy -... Oh my god, it IS!" She laughed delightedly, nudging Adrianna. "Check out Mr. Hero!" Adri looked up from the manga she was reading, and just stared, blinking. ".... Wow." Was all she had to say.

Alfred strutted up to them proudly, also pushing his glasses up and grinning broadly. "Yo, ladies. What do you think of me now? Geeky, right?" He hinted, leaning in slightly. Rachel touched her fingers to his forehead to push him back, stifling her snickers with her other hand. "Yeah, you could say that. What's with the outfit?" Adri asked, closing her manga.

"I'm getting girls."

".... What?"

"Francis, Yao, Ivan, and Arthur told me that the geeks always get the girls. So now I'm an epic geek, I should get loads of girls!"

"Epic geek...? More like epic fail." Rachel commented slyly. Dom glanced over at her. "That was a crap comeback, Raerae." She nudged the older girl in the ribs. Rachel recoiled at the ticklish sensation, sticking her tongue out. "Nyaaah. Your face!" "That was an even worse one!" "Shut up!"

As the two began arguing, Adrianna glanced over at Arthur. "You know you shouldn't give Alfred advice, Artie." She said with a sigh. "He takes it too literally." Arthur groaned slightly. "I realize that now, yes." "Just wait til Francis gets a glimpse of him.. God." "He'll never let him live it down."

But they didn't have much more time to talk. The bell for class rang, and they bid each other goodbye as they scurried off to their various classes. I wonder how Alfred's Geeks Get The Girls plan will work out?

---

Fin.


End file.
